


It's Tradition!

by katquasar



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Chaotzu Insisted, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mistletoe, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katquasar/pseuds/katquasar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the yearly Christmas party at Capsule Corp HQ, and Tien has a run-in with Yamcha under the mistletoe. Like things weren't awkward enough to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Tradition!

“C'mon, it’s tradition!

“…no.”

Tien knew his face must have been even redder than the Christmas sweater that Yamcha was wearing when he realized the former bandit had managed to catch him under the mistletoe. It was Christmas Eve and the others were either watching a kid’s movie in the living room, or were drinking and loudly laughing about something in the kitchen. He hoped nobody was laughing at them, or had even seen them.

Not that he would actually mind, kissing Yamcha, as it’d been something they’d been doing regularly for some time now. But Tien was not one for public displays of affection, not even with Yamcha. Even when the guy had a cute grin on his face, and his cheeks a bit rosy from the eggnog he’d been drinking.

“Just one kiss, Tien. Nobody else has to know about it. They’re not paying any attention to us right now anyway.”

“Yamcha, I…” his throat felt a bit tight, admittedly. Rubbing the back of his neck (this damn turtleneck Chiaotzu had made him wear was itchy and ridiculous) he looked around for a moment. He sighed, looking back at the slightly shorter man who was brushing some of his hair from his eyes.

“…I missed your hair.” he’d said unconsciously. Yamcha grinned like a goof.

“If you like my hair so much maybe you should actually grow yours out.”

“No, no way. It’s ridiculously hard to maintai–” …that bastard.

Yamcha had seized the opportunity, getting Tien’s guard down just enough so that he could steal a kiss from him. But honestly, it wasn’t so bad. His lips were very soft, and they felt nice. Even if Tien couldn’t stand the taste of eggnog. Was he trying to get some tongue in there?

Tien pulled back, his face going even redder. Yamcha’s grin couldn’t possibly get any wider than it already was as he chuckled. Tien spotted something move out of the corner of his eye but before he could turn to see what it was, Yamcha was pulling him down the hallway, muttering something about some alone time. Not that it would be hard to find a place to be alone in the ever expansive Capsule Corporation…

* * *

  
“So, did ya get the picture Bulma?” Krillin asked, sitting on an armchair with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

“I sure as shit did.” she said with a grin on her face.


End file.
